In modern technology, particularly in electronics, devices are moving to smaller and smaller structures, which may be referred to as nano-structures. It is expected that further reductions in scale will continue to be developed in the future. For example, microelectronic devices have been greatly reduced in size, thereby reducing the size of structures such as the wire connections in microelectronic devices.
The reduction in device size has created new challenges for imaging of devices. Imaging of structures may be required for many purposes, including analysis and debugging of manufactured devices. As the devices are reduced in size, structures within the devices may become small enough that conventional imaging techniques are insufficient, thereby complicating the process of device analysis.
In particular, noise becomes a significant factor in the imaging of small structures. The noise levels that are present in images of extremely small structures may be very high. Noise levels are a problem that will intensify as the structures are subject to further miniaturization.
As a result of high noise levels, difficulties may arise in correctly interpreting what can be seen in images of nano-structures. In particular, the analysis and debugging of microelectronic devices becomes more challenging as the noise in the images overwhelms the structures in images, making it increasingly difficult to discern what is and is not shown in an image.